Once in a blue moon
by Jayde-Zilla-Rawrxx
Summary: I wrote this ages ago so sorry if it's all messed up. It's my second Twilight fanfiction that I've put on here and I can't believe I still have it. I can't remember writing any of these it's scary! Anyway enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running for the sake of my life. I made the horrible mistake of showing people, humans what I really was. And now, now highly trained professional scientist and media are following every step I take. This is my hell. Not knowing whether I'd make it in life without being caught. And if I did my whole life would be ruined, I was running, from fate. It seemed like this was impossible, like I was a model running from age, or a very elderly person, running from death. Maybe I should stop. Maybe I should let them get me and take me away to torture me and to investigate me. No, I couldn't give up, I had to run, and never stop.

My name is Eudora Husky. I came from a very 'special' tribe in East Europe also named Husky. I was the leader of that 'special' tribe until I was forced out from a deadly and horrible mistake, the mistake that took me here. Since I was just a little girl my looks got me out of trouble. I remember when I almost set my whole family into a certain death, just to be forgiven by staring into their eyes with my 'sorry face' and apologizing. But that can't happen now. I do still look like a child though, around 14-15, but my age is greater than that, much greater. And with age, comes responsibility. I deserved this fate, and the worry of not knowing if any of my people survived.

I got this 'fate' by revealing my tribes personal information. By breaking our never broken secret to a pale face. Just so I could save one, that I love, or that I loved at least. Now I'm here, stranded in this unfamiliar territory, I don't have a clue what types are here, what animals could be roaming around, waiting. What trees or animals I could eat when I changed. Well one thing was sure, there was water, lots and lots of water. So here I was, standing here in a small forest in Forks, sure different to what I was used to. I wonder how long it'll be until I died, of course I had an advantage though. But I refused to use it now unless really needed. I wanted to starve for what I had done.

My abilities helped me get here too. I was not going to travel on national aeroplanes or boats to get me here, no too much attention. People knew who I was, they knew that I was also different. They also knew that there was a certain money prize if I was to be caught, and God knows what those people out there would do for money now days. There had to be more to it then I could ever know, but I didn't care. I was here, lost and dying, I knew that for sure.

It was too easy to get here though, no people had crossed me so far, and I haven't been disturbed. I knew there was something wrong, very wrong. Then out of nowhere BANG. I ran straight into a tree putting my hands in front of me naturally to protect the rest of my body. I hit it with strength that shook it down, making the loudest noise possible. "I'm sorry tree" I grunted, I didn't like to pretend that trees had no right to be said sorry to as humans or animals, they play a big role in life too. I looked up from the dying tree to my hand to see that a huge branch was sticking out of my hand. It was lodged pretty deep. "Shit" I swore to myself as I ripped the branch right out of my hand.

One of the more useful advantages of being different like I was, was that I healed very fast (Faster than any pale face people that I could ever imagine) Even after looking down at the corpse of the tree then back up to my hand it only left a small visible pink scare that would soon pass anyway. This advantage was very good for my circumstances. It helped out a lot in my past and surly enough helped me now. Actually I had heard of more of my type around. The Quils 'those that turn only to large canines' as my tribe had told me. They were related to us deep down in the bloodstream, my great, great, great grandmother saved one of theirs from a bloodsucker before it could rip the living daylights out of her son, my great, great grandfather. One of her sons left to continue their clan, thinking the other was dead. The other son was disappointed in his brother from not checking whether he was dead or not and he ran off to start a new tribe. A runner, wow that sounds familiar

The Quils were said to live here, in Forks. That is why I came here, I needed some people almost like me, or like me enough to understand. The bad part was that I didn't have a clue where they are or what they look like. This may be difficult, though I'm sure not many people here turn into wolves. So that's what I was to look out for. I wasn't even quite sure whether they still existed or not, but they were my only chance, my hope was high, it had to be. At that point of time I realized a twitch in one of the bushes across from me. And of course I walked up to it to investigate.

When I approached it, it growled at me. "Oh dear" I said joyously, "sounds like I've meet my first animal here". I reached out to the bush. A massive wolf jumped out, I've seen big before, but this, this was just not called for. It was a bronze colour, very pretty and smooth looking. I could tell this was no ordinary wolf, I could tell it was confused on what it should do, should it try to be a normal wolf and attack to not be obvious, or run, not so normal for a wolf that big, but to spare a life. I could feel the amount of thought it was giving into it. I reached out again to pat it, it just growled again, but knowing me I ignored it and continued to pat it.

That is when I crossed the line. The giant bronze wolf bit my hand, looking very confused on the fact that I didn't flinch at all, in fact I started laughing. It pulled back and looked up at me with wondrous eyes, I think that's when it saw me for the first time. It noticed my black threaded hair, tanned skin and old clothing made centuries ago was different from normal. He glanced back down to my hand to see that it was healed. I swear I saw it twitch, it looked like it was about to die from a heart attack, this was no animal, it was too...human.

It looked back into my eyes with a new expression; I didn't have time to value it. I broke my gaze from him when I smelt something a little different, my knowledge knew these were, almost human smells. The wolf jumped back in amazement when I touched it for a long second then changed my nose into a wolf snout, my ears into wolf ears and my eyes also shaped themselves to match wolves. I released my touch on him when I had completed my process. I was now half human half wolf.

I was the only one in my tribe with the power to be able to only change the body parts desired instead of a whole body change, if I wanted. My new nose picked up on a funny smell, it smelt quite disguising, like it was a corpse that had been left in the sun for a hundred years. But out of all of the many patter of feet I could hear only one heartbeat. Which sounded like a flatter of wings from a humming bird, too fast for a human surely. My eyes picked up on quite a bit to. I saw a couple of animals in the distance admiring me, searching me. They knew I loved them, I was the princess of animals and they were glad to be in my presence, for now.

I saw a young girl passing through a bit of tree not so far away. "Jacob, JACOB! Come out I don't want to play hide and seek anymore, I miss you too much Jacob.." Her voice was so pretty, it matched her, she was admirable, lovable perhaps. She turned, I felt silly as I ducked down, the bronze wolf that I thought I knew as Jacob now was just staring at me, wondering what I could possibly be doing. So I decided to show him, I let my body heat up pleasantly as I transformed the rest of my body into a wolf.

Now Jacobs eyes were popping out of his head, he was amazed, clearly he hadn't a clue that more like him existed. I just smiled at him, I had a very unique way of making animals fall for me, Me being the princess of them all was surely not enough, so just to not make it unnoticeable to any humans my forms decided to take as the most attractive of the kind I'm turning into, unfortunately it only worked for animals though. Jacobs wolf side saw it almost hard to resist me, of course I didn't mean this, it was natural and if I talk to him later I would explain this. It's pretty disturbing to, in many ways...

The little girl caught up to us but was only focusing on Jacob. "There you are Jacob honey, don't run off like that it isn't funny, I was getting worried". Jacobs face turned to stare at the pretty girl that now turned towards me. "Oh that's nice hun, you made a little friend? Well if you want you can tell him that he can come to our house for food if he wants" I rolled my eyes then I looked down at myself, I looked a lot like a female wolf, my fur was pale bluish/greyish colour lined with angel white on my chest paws and probably on my stomach too.

The girl was still looking at me, looking like she was pleased with her joke about coming to her house. "Yeah okay, I do feel rather hungry". Both Jacob and the girl jumped back surprised, I guessed that Jacob couldn't speak in his wolf form then, I wish I had time to know that. This little girl that seemed around 15-16 would probably freak out now. She had no idea what I was, she probably thought she was crazy, though she seemed to be crazy talking to Jacob as if they were married.

She let out a short, loud scream which she covered up with a simple hand on her mouth. I felt a cold rush of wind beside me then saw that there were two more people there. Wow they stunk so bad, and I couldn't hear their heartbeats. Was I dreaming? Had I died and this is what had happened, I turned up in some zombie film? The boy looked a little younger then the girl but strikingly beautiful just like the kid. The female was first to approach me. "What happened Renesmee?" she asked worried, eyeing me. "Did the flea bitten mongrel scare you?" A smile on her face appeared.

I wasn't absolutely sure whether she was joking around or not but I was simply insulted by this comment. "NO MUM DON'T, I'M... I'M SERIOUS DON'T SAY THAT TO THIS WOLF" Renesmee's voice sounded more worried than scared. "Why not?" the boy laughed "it's true isn't it? And it doesn't matter it can't hear or hurt us" "YOU SEE THAT'S WHERE SOME GO WRONG" I spat out disgusted by them. They didn't look shocked or scared but their faces looked like it was trying to appear it.

I looked at Jacob for a second and bowed, it was natural for me to goodbye my fellows like that, though I wasn't meant to. I slowly turned back into my human form and stared at them. I shouldn't be worried about them trying to capture me or tell people about me, I knew they weren't human, they were dead, dry personalities as dead as their hearts. These were different, these were the scary stories we were told to when kids, our nightmares, but I was dying too, so I cared little. These were the dreaded bloodsuckers, also known as....vampires.

The animals heard my anger, they were a part of me, like a brother to me, always there to protect, help and feed me when I am in need. A lion walked out from within the bushes and stood in defence in front of me. "Oh how nice" the boy smiled at me, almost politely "You brought me dinner" His smile widened. I knew he was just joking around, I mean I could sense that he did have a certain taste for lions but I wouldn't believe he would eat one now in this awkward moment. A roar left from the lion and shook through me. Another surprise came to them when a bear wondered out freely and sat next to the lion with no worries at all.

They were waiting, ready for my order to attack, it was in my blood to kill vampires, I almost enjoyed grabbing onto both animals sucking up D.N.A in case I needed to change into one of them later. Then when I was done what I was so used to doing. I ran away, no idea to where I was heading, not like I cared much though. I ran and ran with un-normal speed to nowhere when I came across a small cottage house. It was very appealing and looked cosy, I walked up the stairs and opened the door without problem, I walked in.

Wow this was beautiful, it reminded me of my house back in Europe. It was made of wood and looked rather old fashioned. I looked out the back and saw that there was a pool outside, it was very pretty to look at. I managed to pull myself away from the backyard and walked towards the same awful smell I smelt before. It was a bedroom, I looked to the left and saw that there was another door, which I soon opened to find it was a closet. "Wow" was all I could say, it was packed with so many clothes, the person that owned them had a life time supply of different clothes.

I turned back around after investigating the smell of each clothing, it smelt a little weird but it was okay for me. I then walked towards the untouched bed. It didn't appear that anyone had slept in it for a while, it looked safe and snug. "Okay but only for a little bit" I told myself, exhausted. I turned into my lion form to make sure I could defend myself from any danger, most humans wouldn't like to wake a lion. Then I jumped up on the bed and rolled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

My eyes flickered open to the noise of laughter. I opened them fully aware and angry when I saw that it was the two vampires. I growled. "looks like we don't have to go hunting after all" The boy said still laughing. He walked up to me and put his hand towards me. It was then I decided to be a hero. I jumped onto the vampire and bit into his hand, he screeched with pain. Ha I bet he didn't expect me to be so strong, it must of hurt him a lot, I was born to hurt them after all. I jumped off him and looked at the girl and growled again. It seemed to have more affect on her then the boy, she stepped away from the door and I raced past her with my super speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm sorry for not putting this on the first page. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and most scenes in this story... I'm sorry I forgot it in the first place, I feel bad. But a little credit, it's 3:19 am and I'm busy writing my own book too =S Busy as!**

Once again, sorry. Thank you x

xXx... Jayde ...xXx


End file.
